


Tea is Love

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Bernie dislikes tea.





	Tea is Love

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a drabble

“I’m not a tea drinker.” Was Bernie’s automatic response until she was deployed to the Middle-East. There the tea was different. Tea leaves, chosen and stripped by old women to make the perfect cuppa. Yes, she had been called un-British, remembered Serena’s face the first time she told her. But Serena had found the tin in the back of the cupboard from a friend in Iraq; best cuppa Bernie ever drank. Now Serena brings it to her in bed, meets her at the door with it; passes a cup to her in the bath. And Bernie thinks tea is love.


End file.
